No Es Serio Este Cementerio
by Gart-Yukiteru
Summary: Viñetas / Drabbles. En el momento en que muere alguien, el dolor te destruye, pero debes salir adelante. Esas historias hablan de esos momentos, cuando debes superar la muerte para poder seguir viviendo tu vida. Proximamente...
1. El Velo

Primer intento de escribir… comenten, y no sean malos…

**1. El Velo**

_Hay voces allí dentro…_

Harry Potter estaba exhausto, se sentía derrotado. No podía más que derramar lágrimas, por más esta decir que en vano.

Aun tras tantos meses, tras tantos años, no digería la muerte de su padrino, de la única persona que se preocupaba por el, aún creía que recibiría una carta de Sirius de un momento a otro, pero esta nunca llegaba.

Hoy, había entrado nuevamente al ministerio, sin que nadie, y caminó lentamente hasta el departamento de misterios. No perdía nada con ir allí, aunque solo fuera por escuchar esos susurros que expedía el velo.

Ya había ido antes, y en muchas ocasiones. Era relajante, purificador para el él pararse junto a aquel arco con cortina de seda, y observar su movimiento embriagante. Tal vez, en sus formas y sus voces, escuchaba a Sirius.

Nada, nada paso. Cuando entro y bajo hasta el centro de aquella escalinata de piedra, no escuchó nada. No pasaba nada, y el velo se mantenía estático, sin el particular movimiento que siempre presentaba.

Harry se mostraba cohibido, esos susurros de habían ido. No entendía que pasó, pero se sentía triste por ello.

Volteó para irse, luego de un rato intentando encontrar esas voces, y comenzó a subir los escalones lentamente, quizás demasiado.

Entonces, una brisa recorrió el salón, desde el fondo. Harry volteó, y vio poco más que una imagen: donde el velo ondeaba de forma incomprensible, pudo distinguir claramente una sonrisa, de esa que ya había visto durante los años de escuela: era Sirius.

Se frotó los ojos, rápidamente, y cuando los abrió vio ante el un salón vacío, con un arco de piedra. No había sombras, susurros, ni espejismos extraños, era solo su deseo. Recordó entonces algo, un espejo que refleja el más profundo deseo del corazón.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, el velo podría hacer lo mismo, traerte los susurros de aquellos a quienes más deseas ver, aquellos que tu corazón más desea. No entendía aún porque le mostraba imágenes, pero no le importó, solo quería recordar esa imagen de Sirius.

Se fue con una sonrisa y una lágrima, y más que un recuerdo ficticio. Tal vez aún no comprendía por qué no escuchaba más susurros, pero yo te diré a ti la razón: el había comenzado ya a superar las muertes, y estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante.

Solo necesitaba un apoyo, y el velo se lo dio. Una última mirada de Sirius, y un último mensaje…


	2. La pocima

Ningún personaje es mío, bla, bla, bla…

**2. La pócima**

_¿A quien haz visto morir? A mi mamá…_

Luna sollozaba en silencio, oculta entre un montón de cachivaches. Ese día siempre la ponía así, siempre la hacia caer otra vez en los recuerdos de su niñez; si, ella también cargaba con sus propios fantasmas. Aún lo recordaba…

____________________________FLASH BACK______________________________

Cuando era niña, una muy pequeña, había entrado a escondidas al laboratorio de su madre, sin que nadie la viera. No debería haberlo hecho, tal vez, pero igual se acercó. Allí estaba su mamá, enfrascada en sus pociones. No se daba cuenta de que una pequeña de cabellos rubios se acercaba…

Luna se quedó callada, escondida en un rincón, embelezada viendo como los humos multicolores llenaban el cuarto. Ella podría hacerlo también, ella podría llenar todo el cuarto de olores y colores, y su mamá sonreiría…

Esperó hasta que se alejará, cosa que no tardo mucho, y entonces lentamente se paró y se acercó hasta el caldero. Tomo unas hojas amarillas, otras verdes, y también unos cuantos polvos, y se los hecho al caldero, mientras muy ufana se reía como loca, "como un científico de esos de la tele" pensaba.

Las burbujas comenzaron a salir rápidamente, y pronto una montaña de humos inundó el aire. Era de un olor espantoso, podrido: algo estaba mal. Se comenzó a alejar del caldero, pues ella no era tonta, y entonces se encontró con su madre, cuya cara reflejaba una extraña palidez, impropia en ella.

Le pidió que se alejara antes de correr al caldero, y comenzar a verter como loca diferentes ingredientes. Ella, vuelta en la confianza al ver a su madre haciendo aquello, no le hizo caso y se acercó, y echo sus propios polvos, que aun tenía en las manos.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Su madre se lanzó hacia ella, cubriéndola, y una ráfaga de fuego inundo la estancia; alguien profirió un grito, no sabría si Luna o su mama, pero alguien lo hizo.

Entonces un susurró lleno el posterior silencio:

- Te he dicho que no juegues con mis cosas, Luna…

____________________________FIN FLASH BACK__________________________

Siempre decía que su madre había muerto por una poción experimental "pues le encantaba experimentar", pero nunca le había dicho que era ella la que causó la explosión. Había aprendido a no mezclar ciertos materiales, y hoy al fin sabía que es lo que había pasado… pero aun así no dormía tranquila.

Ese día estaba llorando en silencio, oculta en un rincón, acompañada por un montón de extraños amuletos, en silencio…

- ¿Para que es eso? -le dijo una voz familiar, que le despertó del sueño…

- Ah, hola Ginny, es solo un tótem, para alejar los espíritus…

- ¿Por eso tienes la cara mojada, un fantasma te molesta?

- Solo mis propios fantasmas -contestó con una sonrisa fingida, creíble- Vamos, acompáñame al comedor, se me antoja un poco de tarta de melaza.

No, nunca le había dicho a nadie…


	3. El Gemelo

Ningún personaje es mío, obvio. Son de J. K. Rowling…

**3. El gemelo**

_Porque Fred Weasley no podía estar muerto…_

Cayó inerte en un segundo el cuerpo, sus ojos castaños veían el horizonte si vida. No es que importara, pero aun en su rostro guardaba una sonrisa traviesa.

George se quedó donde estaba, y una pequeñas lagrimas surcaron sus ojos. No vio cuando Percy levantó a Fred del suelo y lo sacudió con desesperación, ni cuando Ron comenzó a gritar del dolor. El se quedó allí, parado en medio de la guerra, como si se desvaneciera, y sin aviso salió a correr.

Llegó hasta la sala de los requerimientos, ahora destruida, y sentó junto a ella; por todo el lugar se escuchaban las maldiciones, pero el ahora había dejado la varita en el suelo. Las lágrimas salieron con fuerza y recorrieron veloces sus ojos, no se molestó en limpiárselas.

Se negó a creer que su hermano estaba muerto, no podía ser… Tantos años bromeando y burlando a la muerte, y ahora simplemente lo había alcanzado y le había arrebatado lo que para el era lo más preciado. Se sintió vacío sin su gemelo a su lado, sin aquel apoyo incondicional…

Lloro toda la tarde y toda la noche, no se enteró de lo que pasaba abajo; no se enteró del dolor y la alegría, del fracaso y la victoria. Se dirigió a su dormitorio ya en la madrugada, con los ojos rojos de tanto dolor, y subió a su cuarto haciendo caso omiso de la fiesta que se desarrollaba en la sala común. Se recostó y durmió…

La siguiente mañana volvía a sonreír sin nada más, pero sus ojos mostraban el dolor contenido. Eso era todo…


	4. Los dementes

Este oneshot no parece pintar mucho aquí, pero me gustó y por eso lo incluí aquí; si tan solo una persona lo lee, me doy por satisfecho…

**3. Los dementes**

"_Los Longbottom eran muy queridos. El Ataque contra ellos fue posterior a la caída de Voldemort…"_

Sus padres no estaban muertos, pero era casi como lo estuvieran; de hecho, en aquellas noches tormentosas en que todo lo que puedes hacer es recordar, casi deseaba que fuera así. Lo haría todo más sencillo.

No es que Neville no amara a sus padres, pero le dolía demasiado verlos así; no recordaban nada, no reconocían nada, simplemente se limitaban a existir en su propio mundo retorcido. Por eso Neville lloraba cada noche, en silencio; por eso nunca le contó a nadie sus secretos ni sus miedos… Por eso odiaba tanto la oscuridad.

Eran vacaciones de verano, y el esperaba pacientemente sentado en la sala a que su abuela bajara; vestido con su ropa más elegante, peinado pulcramente, estaba listo para salir rumbo a San Mungo. Una triste y desganada sonrisa se dibujó en su cara; otra vez partiría donde su alma se destroza…

Caminando por las calles de Londres, en silencio y detrás de su abuela (que con cara malhumorada apartaba bruscamente a los peatones), Neville pensaba lo que significan para el sus padres. No eran más que extraños, en todo caso…

Llegar a San Mundo siempre era caótico; siempre eran filas eternas. "Para ver a alguien que no recuerda a su propio hijo" pensaba Neville durante esos sofocantes momentos en el pulcro vestíbulo del hospital. Avanzaban lentamente, a pesar de saber perfectamente a donde dirigirse. "Buenos días" decían una y otra vez las secretarias tras el mostrador.

Los elevadores iban tan abarrotados como siempre, por lo que tomaron las escaleras. Para despejar la mente, el simplemente contaba uno a uno esos eternos escalones; nunca acababa, sin embargo, ya fuera por aburrimiento o por tristeza; siempre volvían a su mente esos recuerdos rotos de su infancia solitaria.

Su madre estaba recostada, vestida completamente con una blanca bata; miraba el techo con una sonrisa ausente y despistada. Su padre le miraba desde la cama continua, con esos ojos tan vacíos de cualquier señal de coherencia o comprensión. No se percataban de que tenían visitas; a pesar de todo, entraron y se colocaron junto a ellos…

Su abuela comenzó a arreglarle el pelo a su hijo; sacó un peine de su diminuta bolsa color turquesa y alisó esas greñas tan antiestéticas que daban a su padre un aspecto aún más descuidado del que, se supone, debería tener.

Neville se acercó a su madre, que volteó instintivamente a verle; ella sonrió, con esas sonrisas tan genuinas que a veces, casi por azar, podía poner. Su hijo también le sonrió, sin embargo con tristeza. Tocó la mano de su madre y la sujetó fuerte contra la propia; quería sentir su calor.

Estuvo allí varios minutos, que parecían no querer pasar, antes de salir de su falsa realidad; se soltó bruscamente, y volteó a ver a su abuela. Ella tenía lágrimas en sus pequeños y estrictos ojos; su cara mostraba por igual tristeza y felicidad. Neville también comenzó a llorar; lentamente, como si no quisieran salir esas gotas de humanidad.

Se inclinó un poco, y beso tiernamente a su madre; abrazó a su padre entonces, infundiendo todo el cariño que pudo a ese acto. Entonces se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a su abuela sola.

Sentado en unos de los sillones del pasillo, pudo llorar; lloró por mucho tiempo. No sabe cuanto, pero se sintió como una eternidad…

Finalmente salió su abuela de la habitación, y ambos se marcharon sin decir una palabra; simplemente absorto cada quien en sus propios pensamientos, luchando con los fantasmas de su locura interna.

Neville llegó a su casa a dormir, exhausto por el día. Si, definidamente sería mejor que ellos hubieran muerto; no podría doler más que eso. Preferiría ir al cementerio cada domingo, que hacerlo al hospital.

Porque ya era como si estuvieran muertos; muertos en vida; dementes…


	5. El sepulcro blanco

SIGO VIVO! ¿No es increíble? Pero bueno, un nuevo episodio sobre la muerte, a continuación…

.

**5. El sepulcro blanco**

**.**

"_Había una mesa de mármol que presidía la escena…Hagrid había depositado el cadáver con extremo cuidado sobre le mesa…"_

_._

Snape caminaba rápido por los caminos del colegio. Sin pensar, entró en los patios buscando la tumba de Dumbledore. No sabía porque iba, no tenía nada que hacer allí pues tenía el retrato en su despaño, y nunca había creído en visitar tumbas sin vida en cementerios. Pero allí estaba, apurado para llegar frente al blanco monumento.

Finalmente logró llegar hasta la cima de la colina, donde solitario se alzaba el mausoleo. Lleno de flores de colores alrededor, y con una placa nueva sobre el camino, la tumba parecía demasiado inmaterial. Se acercó a un más en la oscuridad, hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para leer las tarjetas que sujetaban los pétalos.

"Estamos con usted" "Fieles a Dumbledore" "El señor oscuro caerá"… Esos eran solo algunos de los mensajes que dejaron allí, sin saber Snape como había logrado esquivar todas las defensas del castillo. En ese momento quiso quemar todo, si Voldemort lo veía seguro que caería; pero no podía, el no podía acabar con aquella esperanza que el mismo debía guardar para levantarse cada día y fingir ante los mortifagos.

Tomó entre sus manos una rosa especialmente colorida, era rojo sangre. Se quedó viendo allí cuanto se habían arriesgado para intentar mantener viva la ilusión de la victoria, algo que en las noches de sueños ni el era capaz de hacer. Con ella entre sus manos, quedó allí viendo el tiempo.

- ¿Muy hermoso, verdad? -le habló una voz desde su espalda.

Severus ni siquiera volteó. No parecía escucharlo. La sombra lentamente se acercó hasta salir de la espesura del bosque y quedar junto a Snape, parado en el claro, con al luna creciente bañando su mirada. El joven de pelos rubios estaba parado allí, con los ojos rojos, delgado y pálido.

- No debería estar aquí. -le recordó Snape con voz seria sin apartar la vista de la tumba.

- Usted tampoco.

Ninguno respondió nada. Draco parecía sumido en la culpa; desde hace meses que intentaba escapar de la locura y el dolor de aquella guerra, pero poco a poco se veía arrastrado por los errores de su padre, y la agonía de su madre. Era como Severus, sufriendo contra toda su voluntad.

- ¿Funcionará? -le preguntó el joven.

- No lo se. -respondió el pelinegro, al tiempo que dejaba la flor donde estaba.- Pero tenemos que confiar en así será. Es la esperanza de librarse de todo esto.

Draco no contestó, dejándose llevar por la luna otoñal. Simplemente quería desaparecer. Con el tiempo, justo cuando la luna estaba en su cernid, el joven regresó al castillo sin hablar con nadie, sin decir otra palabra. Severus se quedó allí hasta el amanecer, contemplado la tumba inmaculadamente blanca.

Si. Tenía que funcionar. Todo ese plan debía salvarlos. Porque el estaba cansado de sufrir, el mundo estaba cansado de la locura del señor oscuro. Aquel plan debía funcionar, porque era su última esperanza de paz, su esperanza de borrar la culpa por la muerte de Lily.

Sin decir nada, también se fue. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer: su última jugada desesperada para ayudar a Harry Potter…


End file.
